


Lean on me

by kimkeybumie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkeybumie/pseuds/kimkeybumie
Summary: A short drabble inspired by this picture of Jinki and Kibum for Marie Claire Korea... this one: http://img.marieclairekorea.com/2018/05/mck_5b04b9f1d338a-562x704.jpg





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : please don't feel triggered, since this story is inspired by a recent photoshoot, Jonghyun doesn't appear. But don't worry, he will still be in my other works, I promise.

The room is silent, if it’s not for the click sounds of the camera resounding against the light walls. It establishes a sort of haphazard rhythm, the photographer either taking a picture at a time or opting for shots in bursts. 

 

Standing in his spot with a Burberry sweat hanging on his broad shoulders, his upper body’s shape emphasized only by a white t-shirt, Minho poses with all the professionalism he can give. As often, it’s all about gazes for him, his charisma always coming straight from his two dark orbs and their rounded shape, along with their pronounced lower eyelids. 

 

A few meters away, Taemin waits for the photographer to call him for duet pictures with his elder, and this time is used by the make-up artist to fix the dark tint of pink on the maknae’s lips. This part of his face is usually the most embellished out of the rest, so much his mouth immediately draws one’s attention when looking at the pictures. 

 

Next door, the curtain of the fitting room opens with a metallic sliding sound, and Kibum steps out to watch his reflection in the full-length mirror. His hands are still working on his brown belt, closing the silver buckle once it’s tight enough to fit his thin waist. He really likes his outfit for this shooting : he’s dressed all in Saint-Laurent, and he must admit this label has beautiful pieces.

 

The black jeans maybe are a bit common to his taste, lacking some finishing touches, but he loves the way his polka-dot shirt is open on a striped top. Stripes and dot usually don’t match, and he’s the first one to never wear them together… but this time, the stylist found a real treasure. 

 

As he’s checking his hair, which he recently shaved and dyed light blonde, the curtain of the second fitting room makes a noise and lets him deduce that Jinki just stepped out in his turn. He looks up in the mirror to meet his leader’s eyes, the elder smiling at him. Kibum smiles in return before he turns over to walk towards him ; without saying a word, he raises his hands to Jinki’s collar, softly fixing it.

 

Just like him, the leader wears dots over stripes, an open shirt on a t-shirt : it’s one of the concepts for their duet pictures. They have just taken several shots together already, with other clothes including a red tank top for Kibum and a camel brown ensemble for Jinki, both Hermes, and they have enjoyed it as always. When the members do duet photoshoots, it’s funny to notice how different the ambiance is according to who poses with who.

 

When he’s posing with his leader, Kibum always appreciates the soft atmosphere between them, either they do a common shooting or something a bit hotter to match sexy clothes, as an example. Both of them never feel uncomfortable with being close or even touching each other for pictures, and the photographers got it well too. Thus, their last shots included some with them being on the floor, lying next to each other with their shoulders making contact, and holding themselves on their forearms.

 

 

“You really can’t put your collars right, can you ?” Kibum says, smiling as he looks up towards his elder, his hands still on his neck.

 

“Will you believe me if I tell you it’s because I know you will do it for me ?” Jinki replies, giving the smile back as he puts his hands on the other’s hips.

 

 

The rapper chuckles and gives a soft tap on the singer’s shoulder. Jinki leans on with the firm intention to kiss his boyfriend but without thinking the so called boyfriend could turn him down with a mischievous smile. Kibum winks at him as he leaves the room, walking to the dressing tables to let the make-up artist tend to his face. The leader smiles and joins him, both of them observing their younger members doing their job together.

 

Soon, it’s their turn, and after some congratulating comments to Minho and Taemin, they both join the stage and start getting into role. 

 

It’s all about natural.

 

Arms touching, back against back, one holding onto the other’s shoulder with his forearm… it seems usual, normal, everything photographers like. But that time, it’s not enough. It’s _too_ usual. So when the man holding the huge camera asks for something more _surprising_ , Jinki raises his eyebrows and suddenly feels disoriented.

 

He, who never had a single struggle when it comes to pose with a fellow, now feels uneasy. He has no idea about what to do more, and he’s about to ask for an extra advice to the photographer when a pressure on his neck softly draws him forwards.

 

Without letting him a moment to understand, Kibum leans backwards with his hand holding Jinki’s nape, pulling his face next to his. The photographer comments a « perfect » as he takes several shots of this pose : embarrassed at first, the leader ends up playing the game by holding the rapper with his hand on his back, making their bodies come closer to each other.

 

He can feel the short blonde hair grazing his bright orange bangs, his boyfriend’s fingers certainly leaving their mark on the tender skin of his nape as he holds on to it. As for him, Kibum can feel Jinki’s breath against the side of his face when the leader turns towards him, and his heartbeat fastens against all odds.

 

It’s like having Jinki so close to him in front of several people is suddenly making him blush when he’s the one who started everything. Yet they both remain professional, and maintain physical contacts for every shot left. Their bodies remain close, their hearts wild.

 

A few seconds after, Minho and Taemin join them and they pose all together for some last group pictures. It only lasts a minute, until the sound of applause resounds in the room and everyone bows to each other. In no time, members are in the other room, getting changed. The younger boys step out first and make the most of their lead to help the staff cleaning the shooting room. It’s an habit of them for years, and it’s not going to change.

 

Kibum is still buttoning his own shirt when the curtain moves without being completely open. A warm body is soon pressed against his, and he smiles, leaning his back against Jinki’s dressed torso. The leader stares at him in the mirror as he puts his chin on the thin shoulder.

 

 

“That was quite exciting, earlier.” He whispers, his breath grazing the rapper’s skin as he presses a soft kiss on his jaw. “You know fans will lose it if this picture is chosen, right ?”

 

 

Kibum smiles and catches the shooting’s clothes before turning towards his boyfriend. They stay like that for a moment, only looking at each other without saying a single word, only talking with their eyes. 

 

 

“Right.” The rapper just says, his lips drawing a smirk as they meet Jinki’s, in the snugness of the small fitting room.

 

 

_Right._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
